


Christmas Lights

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked up at the sky and looked past all the Christmas lights and decorations and saw the grey sky getting even greyer. The snow began to fall again with a fierce wind blowing.<br/>He put his coat collar up and sighed. Well let’s do this. He made his way through the crowd of screaming and pushing people; all of them wanting to get the last bargain or sale. It horrified him but he knew what he had to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

_In the bleak midwinter, frosty wind made moan,_

_Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone;_

_Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow,_

_In the bleak midwinter, long ago._

         __\- Christina Rossetti__

 

It was a cold wintry day with a strong freezing wind out. It had been snowing for days now and a thick layer of snow was covering the streets. Just two more days until Christmas and people were rushing in and out to do their last Christmas shopping. The Christmas spirit could be felt all around. Children were cheering in the street playing in the snow and people were carolling everywhere.  
Not at 221B Baker Street however; there was still no Christmas tree and Sherlock was pacing up and down in his dressing gown. John was sitting by the fire warming his cold feet.

‘Oehoe’ Mrs Hudson came in with a knock on the door ‘I thought you boys might want some hot cocoa’ she said with a smile on her face that faded when she came in and saw the living room. ‘Oh dear, boys!’ she exclaimed putting the cocoa on the table. ‘Oh Sherlock still no tree and look at that mess. It’s almost Christmas!’

‘Is it Mrs H?’ Sherlock looked at her as if he’d just heard something new to him. ‘Hmm well busy busy’ he turned and walked to the kitchen again where he looked through his microscope.

‘John’ Mrs H tried. ‘You talk some sense into him’

‘Mrs H I’ve given that up a long time ago’ John said sipping at his cup of cocoa.

‘But you are celebrating Christmas aren’t you?’ Mrs H wasn’t one to give up easily.

‘I really have no idea what so ever’ John said turning to look at Sherlock.

‘But you must!’ Mrs H said getting upset now. ‘Sherlock you must!’

‘We must what?’ Sherlock said distracted.

‘Oh Sherlock you are impossible!’ She shouted.

‘Clearly’ Sherlock said and went on with whatever he was doing.

‘John I’m going to my sisters tomorrow. You are welcome to join me if you want’ Mrs H said to John with an angry look at Sherlock.

‘No thanks Mrs H. I’m alright’ he winked to her and got up to walk her to the door. ‘But you have a very merry Christmas’ John gave her a kiss on her cheek and opened the door for her. ‘And thank you for the cocoa’

Mrs Hudson was out the door before she knew what had happened. John closed the door behind her.

‘Well done John’ Sherlock winked at John and John blushed a bit.

                                  

                                                                   _________________________________________

 

‘Well I’m off!’ John shouted to Sherlock who was still in the kitchen and when he didn’t hear any reply he said; ‘Sherlock? I’m going to get a tree remember? Fancy to come with?’

‘No thank you John’ Sherlock said ‘I have to go out myself in a minute’

‘Oh? Where to? Need me to come?’ John asked sticking his head around the kitchen corner.

‘No thank you John. I’m just going to see my brother I won’t be long’

‘Oh’ John sounded disappointed ‘Fine, see you later then’

‘Hmm’ Sherlock said.

John shook his head and closed the door behind him.

As soon as John had left Sherlock took out his dressing gown and put on his jacket, scarf and coat. He looked out the window and saw John walk to the tube. Sherlock smirked and put on his gloves. He ran down the stairs and opened the front door and took a taxi to Oxford Street.  
When he got there he almost wished he’d stayed home. It was so crowded with people doing they're last minute shopping. But so was he.  
He looked up at the sky and looked past all the Christmas lights and decorations and saw the grey sky getting even greyer. The snow began to fall again with a fierce wind blowing.  
He put his coat collar up and sighed. Well let’s do this. He made his way through the crowd of screaming and pushing people; all of them wanting to get the last bargain or sale. It horrified him but he knew what he had to do. He straightened his back and walked into the shop quickly doing what he came to do so he could be home before John did.

Sherlock was home before John but barely. As the taxi pulled over and Sherlock got out he saw John turn around the corner with his tree. He hastily paid the taxi and got inside to change into his dressing gown again. He had just hung his coat on the coatrack when he heard the front door slam and John’s footsteps on the stairs. He looked at his watch and saw he’d been gone an hour; he had thought John would have been home before him because he’d taken so long in the overcrowded shops.

He cleared his throat; ‘John? Is that you?’

He heard cursing coming from the stairway and smiled. ‘Can I help John?’

More cursing followed and Sherlock couldn’t help but chuckle a little now.

He opened the door and saw John on the stairs under an enormous Christmas tree and started laughing louder now; ‘John! What on earth are you doing?’ he laughed.

‘Shut up and help me you shit’ John was swearing.

Sherlock helped to get the tree off John and John stood up wiping the needles of his clothes.

They both took the tree inside the living room and John took off his coat. ‘There’s probably no chance you’ll help me decorate is there’ he said looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow; ‘Have I ever helped you do that?’ he asked.

‘No’ John said disappointed. ‘Never mind’

John went to fetch the ornaments and Sherlock went to the kitchen. ‘Tea John? You must be cold!’

‘Yes thank you’ Johns voice came from some closet where the ornaments were. He had to stop doing that; keeping his hopes up that Sherlock ever would change. It only made him feel bad.

John returned to the room with two boxes; ‘Sherlock a little help please before I break everything’ he said grumpy.

Sherlock put down the tea and took a box from John’s arms; ‘You probably need help with the Christmas lights as they always get tangled.’

‘If you don’t mind’ John said having found the Christmas lights all messed up in a knot from last year.

‘Why don’t you put them away neatly?’ Sherlock asked trying to untangle a bunch of light bulbs.

‘Why do you ask that every year?’ John grumbled. ‘Why do people always argue over those damn Christmas Lights anyway?’

‘I don’t argue I ask’ Sherlock said tilting his head looking at John.

‘Whatever’ John said through his teeth; feeling the anger building up inside.

They worked quietly together with the lights and when they were done and the tree was standing sturdy they both started hanging the lights in the tree together. Sherlock’s hand brushed by John’s as he put some lights up. John looked up at Sherlock’s face and saw him working on those lights with a serious face and smiled; his anger dissolving.

‘Done’ John said ‘Let’s see if they work’

‘You mean you haven’t tested them?’ Sherlock said shaking his head.

‘Oops’ John had forgotten in his anger.

He put the plug in and the darkening room was being lit by hundreds of small Christmas lights. They both stood there for a while and smiled.

‘Right I’ll go decorate’ John finally said. ‘You go and work’

‘Are you sure?’ Sherlock asked.

‘It’s fine I’ll manage now thanks’ John smiled.

                                                                          _____________________________________

 

Later that evening they both sat in front of the fireplace with only the light of the fire and the tree. Sherlock looked at John who had a smile on his face and was lying in his chair with his legs stretched out.

‘I am sorry’ Sherlock said.

‘Sorry for what?’

‘For not having the tree earlier and not helping to get it’

‘I know how you feel about Christmas so it’s all right’

‘No it’s not. It’s important to you so I should have made it important for me as well’

‘Don’t worry about it’ John waved his hand and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the fire. ‘By the way; I forgot to ask. How was it with Mycroft?’

‘I didn’t go to Mycroft’ Sherlock said feeling anxious all of a sudden.

John opened his eyes; ‘You didn’t?’

‘No’

‘Did you stay home then?’

‘No’

‘Oh’ John felt uncomfortable and he didn’t know why really.

‘I went to Oxford Street’

‘Oh? You hate Oxford Street especially this time of year’

‘Yes I do’

‘Sherlock I’m not going to drag it out of you’

‘Give me a minute will you John?’ Sherlock stood up and walked to the coatrack.

John’s eyes followed him and saw how he was searching in his coat pockets and putting something in his jacket pocket.

Sherlock walked back and sat down in his chair again and poured some tea.

‘Tomorrow is Christmas day’ he said.

‘Yes’ John answered.

‘We are going to my parents’ Sherlock said looking at John.

‘Hmm’ John nodded. ‘How do you feel about that?’

‘Oh we’ll manage’ Sherlock smiled. ‘But I would feel a lot better if…’

All of a sudden Sherlock sank on one knee before John and took a small box out of his jacket. John was startled and sat upright.

‘…if I was going to my parents with my soon to be husband’ Sherlock opened the box and it showed a small smooth silver ring.

‘John will you marry me?’ Sherlock asked softly still on one knee.

John sat there staring at Sherlock with his mouth open. He definitely hadn’t seen this coming.

‘Oh damn Sherlock’ he said with tears in his eyes ‘Oh damn of course YES I will marry you!’

Sherlock smiled and took out the ring and slipped it on John’s finger. He took another box with an identical ring and gave it to John. John put that ring on Sherlock’s finger and held his hands. He looked him in his eyes before he kissed him softly on his lips.

‘And they say Sherlock Holmes hasn’t a romantic bone in his body’ John smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing shorts or ficlets so maybe there are more to come and I can put them into a collection of shorts.  
> I hope you like them too. 
> 
> I would love to read your comments! :) 
> 
> Love Kati


End file.
